In recent years, the commercial market for memory has gradually shifted from that for personal, desk top computers to consumer devices such as handheld or portable music players, communication devices, computing devices, and combinations of these features in one device. Due to the smaller and smaller size of these portable devices, memory with higher density and speed, lower power consumption, and small size is in high demand.
Extensive development has been directed to non-volatile memory devices including FLASH, polymer random access memory (RAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM) and resistance RAM (RRAM). Magnetic shift registers have been proposed as an alternative to these RAM devices, as magnetic shift registers can store and access a large number of data bits using just a few logic elements and at a low cost.
In magnetic shift registers, data writing and reading is accomplished by moving magnetic domain walls to a certain location by current. However, it is a challenge to accurately determine the position of a domain wall.